The Fun Begins Again
by Kid.Desperate.for.War
Summary: The 'adventures' begin again. Amai o.c. is in Magnolia! Natsu is her adopted brother! Erza is as well? Gray is still an exhibitionist. Will Lucy finally tell Natsu how she feels? Why am I asking all these questions? *Sucky summary. Way better than it sounds* Read on to find out what happens.


**Hi there! I'm Back~! Part Two of our Adventures with Fairy Tail have begun once again! :D Bold: Thoughts Bold Italics: P.O.V.'s**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**First P.O.V.**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_For being a 10 year old, I'm pretty strong. I always train, in case something happens to me. I could beat up 10 grown men. I didn't have parents, so I lived on the streets. I had to protect myself. Two years ago, I came across this man. I didn't trust him at first, but he gave off this really weird, but trusting aura. He told me I had great potential and he would train me. He gave me a place to live. I loved him. He was the only true family that I had. One day, I decided to show how much I loved my 'grandpa'. So, I drew a picture. _

" _Grandpa, grandpa! Where are you?" I looked for him everywhere. He wasn't in his bedroom, nor in the backyard, training. __**I wonder where he is…**__ I spent two whole years looking for him. I was about to give up, but then I remembered he told me that no matter what happened, to never give up, show weakness, or cry. So I did none. I kept looking. One day, it was raining. I had left the house, so I didn't have a place to stay. I came across this building. It was big and dark, but it didn't bother me. I pushed open its two big doors and walked inside. Surprisingly, it was full of people. It smelled really bad. I have a sensitive nose, so I started bleeding. _

" _Hey, weird kid, you okay?" A strange boy with pink hair asked me. He smelled of fire, sunshine, and something sweet. I liked him. _

"…"

" _I asked you a question, weirdo." __**What do I say? I have never spoken with another person before. **_

" _Yes. I'm fine. Now leave me alone." __**No, no! Not what I wanted to say at all! Now that I notice, it seems I am in a guild.**_

" _What's your name?" A girl with beautiful scarlet hair came up to me. __**Why was is she wearing armor? **__she smells like strawberry cake and also something sweet. _

"_My Name?" I don't think I have one. Grandpa never gave me one. He just called me 'Brat' or 'Kid'. _

" _Erza, who's she?" A boy with blue hair went beside the red-head. I guess she's Erza. He only had his boxers on. __**Wow, he's so daring…how strange. **__I took a small breath, he smelled like snow, trees, and again, something sweet. __**Really? Do they ALL smell sweet? I have my name! **_

" _Excuse me, but you asked what my name is. My name is Amai," _

" _Oh. Nice to meet you Amai. What is your business here?" _

" _Well, on July 7, 777, my Grandpa disappeared. I went looking for him, but so have found nothing. It was raining today, so I needed somewhere to stay."_

" _Wait, your grandpa disappeared?" Pinky was suddenly interested. _

" _Yes. I miss him dearly. He was a really strange old man. I only knew he was old by the little wrinkles under his eyes. He had blue eyes, blonde hair, and well scars. They almost looked like Dragon Scales. I made fun of him a lot because of that. Turns out he was a real dragon, but in human form. Isn't that cool?!" I was getting pretty excited. _

"… _A DRAGON! IN HUMAN FORM?!" _

" _Hey! Keep it down! No one else can know!" I covered his mouth. _

" …_Say, do you want to join our guild?" Erza suddenly asked. _

" _Huh? Sure. On a couple of conditions." I told her. _

" _Okay, tell us, while we go to master."_

" _Well, number one, I have to stay here. To sleep. I'll do jobs to pay for food and such. Number two, You can't tell anyone that my grandpa was a dragon. He was a special kind of dragon that taught me many things, and I don't anything to get out. And lastly, I want you guys to become my friends. I have never had friends before. So what do you say?" I was smiling at them, my hand out. We were right outside the master's office. Erza seemed hesitant at first, but them she blushed and shook my hand and went inside to tell the master. Pinky was happy, he jumped up , hugged me, and said something about having a cute little sister. __**What's a sister? **__and Boxer boy was just looking away, small blush, and shook my hand. I followed them inside. _

" _Hello, child. Erza here told me what happened. Of course you can stay. Now where do you want your mark and what color?" the small old man reminded me of my grandpa, even though my old man was a lot taller. I wanted to cry but held back the tears. _

" _Hello, master?"_

" _Makarov."_

" _Hello Master Makarov. Thank you. And I would like Pinky over here, but on the opposite arm and the color… hm, purple!" He stamped my left shoulder. _

" _Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Master Makarov gave me a hug. _

" _Hey! My name is NOT Pinky! it's Natsu!" _

" _Oh, sorry Natsu-nii-san!." He blushed._

" _Hahaha! Flame-brain is blushing!"_

" _Boxer-Freak, I would appreciate it if you wouldn't call my brother such sucky names." I said bluntly. He looked down and realized he was only wearing boxers._

" _Ack! My name is Gray!" He left the office. _

" _I like you little sister!"_

" _T-thank you. But I also want an older sister. Erza? Can you be my older sister?" I looked at her with puppy dog eyes. She squished me. _

" _Yes! I would! Now let's go have some cake! Then we can get you out of those clothes and dress you up!" Before she dragged me out I waved to Master and grabbed hold of my new brother's hand. _

" _W-wait! Don't take me with you!" _

I suddenly woke up. **Was that a dream or a memory? And where the heck am I? **I sat up from where I was laying from. It kind of resembled Lucy's room. **Am I in Lucy's room?**

" So you finally woke up?" Lucy came in holding a glass of water.

" You have a very nice room. Thank you." I took the water from her. After I drank it, I felt really empowered.

" Thank you. We're going to the guild in a couple of hours. If you want, the bath's free."

" Oh! Awesome idea Lucy! Hey I had a strange dream. I wasn't sure if it was a memory or a dream."

" Okay, shoot!"

" Well, I dreamt that I didn't have parents, but I did have a grandpa. He disappeared on July 7,777. I was eight when that happened. I spent two years looking for him." I kept explaining the dream.

" Bother and sister huh?"

" Yeah, I know right? And a dragon? Wow. What anime does to you." I put my hand on my forehead.

" It's real though!"

" I forgot! I am sorry! Ne, Lucy. Have you finished your novel?" She blushed.

" Wh-why don't you go take that bath now?" **Nice way to avoid things.**

" Okay then. I find it…sooner or later. Lucy-onee-san."

" S-sister?"

~~**Time Skip after the bath**~~

Before I left my old home, I brought most of my belongings. I was putting on my black and purple eye shadow , when I heard Lucy shout to hurry.

When we were outside, Lucy started to walk on the edge. I wanted to join her.

" Wow, this is really fun!"

" I know! That's why I do it!" I was about to jump off but slipped.

" Amai~!" Lucy reached for me, but it was too late, I was inches away from hitting the cold water. **Gak! I don't want to get wet! It took me five minutes to do my eye make up! **

" Wow!"

" What?"

" Your…your magic! Your bending the water!" **What is she talking about…**

" Holy Poop! I feel like Katara! I am guessing this is my magic?" I brought myself back down to the concrete next to Lucy. I was amazed!

" Beautiful!" We continued walking towards the guild. When we were at the guild, Erza, Gray, Natsu, and Happy were already there.

" Guys! I think I know what Amai's magic is!" Lucy said running towards the team.

" What is it?"

" She'll show you… Amai!" **Sigh. **I walked over to them.

" Coming, Lucy-nee-san." When I was over there I asked someone for a glass of water. I started to bend the water. I tried to mimic something from Avatar, and succeeded.

" Wow! That is so cool AMAI!" Happy shouted.

" Amai?"

" Yes?" I turned around to see Master Makarov tearing up.

" Jii-chan! Why are you crying?" Natsu shouted.

" For 3 years I haven't seen one of my children. She's so grown up!" He threw himself on me.

" I remember when you joined the guild! Called Natsu and Erza your siblings, and Gray, Boxer-Freak. So Adorable!" He started to sobb even louder.

" So that wasn't a dream? That was a memory? Hey Luce, it was a memory!" Master finally let me go and ran to tell Mira Jane that one of their own has returned.

" Brother?"

"Sister?"

" Yeah, you guys are my adoptive siblings!" I ran towards them, glomping them and knocking them to the floor.

" Hey what about me?" Gray pouted.

" I still don't remember you, so bleh!" I stuck my tongue out at him. He charged at me. We were suddenly wrestling.

" Hey! Get your hands of my sister!" Lucy, Natsu, and Erza said at the same time.

" MINNA! Master has something to say!" Mira Jane was on the stage with a microphone. Gray and I stopped fighting.

" Ahem… Three years ago, we lost a member. You may not remember her because Mavis and I took away any memory of her. But now, she has returned, also with your memory. Amai!" Cheers had erupted from everywhere. I was suddenly attacked by hugs, especially from Mira Jane and Lissana.

**END! R&R! I don't own Fairy Tail nor Avatar: The Last Air bender. ;A ; sadly. **


End file.
